being the niece of lucius
by crazy-criminal
Summary: when the neice of lucius malfoy has a crush on remus lupin, has an affair, and pissed lucius off what happens then?


i sat up in my bed. ''awe crap'', muttered noticing it was almost noon. i got dressed and ran downstairs. ''ina rush'', draco asked. ''sort of'', i muttered. i ran down the steps trying to sneak past uncle lucius. ''going somewhere'', he asked handing me a plate with toast on it. ''some what'', i said grabbing the toast. ''be back by eight'', he said. ''i'll be back by nine'', i siad. he smirked at me. ''extremely like your father you are'', he said. ''well i would hope so'', i muttered running out the door. i ran to hogsmead. ''sorry i'm late'', i said. ''it's fine'', remus said handing me my book. ''page 79'', he said. i flipped the pages of my ragged text book. ''cool boggarts'', i said. we studied esting ice cream. ''crap'', i said dropping my spood on my shirt. ''here'', he said handing me a towel. ''better'', is said.''it's getting late i better take you home'', he said closing my book. he drove me to uncle lucius' house. he walked me to the door. ''good night, i expect to see you next friday at borgin and burkes'', he said. ''certainly professor'', i said opening the door. ''remus'', uncle lucius said. ''lucius'', remus said. i walked inside at plopped down in my chair. ''olivia you were supposed to be here an hour ago'', he said grabbing my book. ''first of all don't call me olivia and second of all i have friends'', i said snatching the book out of his hands. ''just go to your room'', he said. i stormed out the door and to the yard. ''i'm stuck in this stupid place, with my stupid family'', is said. uncle lucius stormed out of the house angrily. i walked further away from the house. draco came out of ran towards me. ''you weer with remus'', he panted. ''yeah i needed toutoring'', i said. he ran off towards his house. uncle lucius cought up to me and grabbed my wrist. ''what'', i yelled. he motioned towards the house. i slumped over and went to the house knowing i would be in trouble. ''we ned to talk'', he said. ''about what'', i screamed. ''about well... this'', he said. i sighed and shook my head. ''look at me'', he said lightly pushing my head upwards. ''well talk in the morning'', he said. ''ok'', i said. he kissed my forehead. ''go to bed'', he whispered. i slumped upstairs sleepily. passed draco's room. ''night shortie'', he said. ''don't call me shortie'', i said. i walked into my bed room and fell asleep.

i woke up and wiped the sweat off my face. uncle lucius stormed in the room with draco following him. ''whats wrong'', he asked. i sat up. lucius sat on the bed beside me. ''come on let's go downstairs'', he said pulling my hand upwards. we walked into the dining room. draco handed me a plate of eggs. i fell asleep and dropped my head on my plate. ''did you like the eggs'', lucius ashed picking the eggs out of my hair. ''oh thanks'', i said. i stood up. ''about last night'', lucuius said. ''i really need you to obey me to get along here''. ''and'', i asked. ''here we go again'', draco said. i pushed my fist into his face. ''oh god'', he said wiping the blood off his face. ''sorry'', i said running up the steps and into the closet. i saw footsteps. draco opened the door. he hugged me. he pulled me out of the door and into the hall way. i fell on top of bill weasley who happened to be my best friend. ''olivia get of him'', lucius shouted pulling my collar. remus stood beside my uncle. ''damnit'', i whispered. ''happy birthday'', bill said handing me a box. ''thanks weasley'', i said. ''happy birthday love'', remus said handing me a book. ''thanks professor'', i said hugging him. i kissed bill's cheek and they left. today was my 14 birthday. lucius pulled me into my room and locked the door. ''olivia'', he shouted. i got a really long speech about how i was insecure and idiotic. he kissed my forehead and walked out. i stormed out of my room. i walked down to the kitchen. ''you people are so... agrivating'', i said. ''i live here'', draco said. ''and'', i said. lucius stormed into the room angrily. ''let's go'', he said grabbing me and draco. we went to a shack and stayed there. ''you know this place is suprisingly warm'', i rais rubbing my cold arms. lucius laughed. i stood up. ''i'm going to knockturn alley'', i lied. i walked into remus lupin's house. ''what's wrong, love'', he asked pulling the snow covered jacket off of me. he wrapped me in a hug, than blanket. i laid beside him and closed my eyes.


End file.
